A Week at Austin's House
by Unicornsaremagical
Summary: When Ally's dad refuses to let her stay home alone while he is on his business trip, she is forced to stay at Austin's house. What could happen but some good old fashioned fluff?


**A/N: Hey there! This is a new Auslly fic I thought of. I hope its good, but it might not be because I spend most of my time writing it in Bible class and on the van service I take to school.I meant for it to be total fluff, but then I got to one part and couldn't resist adding in some angst. So far I have 2 chapters written but it always takes me forever to type on these library keyboards because I have to press the keys really hard :P. There will probably be around 15 chapters or so. Im warning you now: Im probably going to be a slow updater because I don't have a computer at home and I normally spend all my time on library computers staring at pictures of One Direction(Niall is so gorgeous). Okay, enough of my blabbering. Read on ^_^**

**P.S-If there are any plots holes or things you happen to wonder about, please tell me. I noticed a lot of those while I was writing and tried to fix them but I may have missed some. Also, the dialouge might be awkward because my friend told me my writing is awkward sometimes. Eh, anyways.**

**A Week at Austin's House**

Ally Dawson stood at the counter of Sonic Boom, chatting with Austin and Trish while a few customers wandered aound looking at merchandise.

"Hey, dad!" Ally said cheerfully as her father came down the stairs, flipping his chunky old cell phone closed.

He grinned at her and said "Hey,Al! Guess What!"

Ally opened her mouth to guess, but her dad barrelled on.

"We're flying to Maine tomorrow for the next week! I just got off the phone with Mick Janson and he's hoping to partner up and take Sonic Boom nationwide!"

Ally's previous smile was frozen on her face, her eyes wide with shock. Austin howled with laughter until Trish shot him one of her signature glares.

Ally's shock slowly faded and she regained her ability to form words.

"Wow, dad! That's awesome! But…Maine? What could possibly be there?"

Her dad shrugged and went on happily "This is GREAT! Don't you think this'll be fun?"

"No! Cant I just stay here? You know how much I hated going on business trips! I havent been on one since I was 11."

Mr. Dawson's smile lost some of it's pep. "But all those other times you stayed here were only for one or two days. I cant leave my teenage daughter alone to manage a store for an entire week. Im sorry, Ally."

"What about Aunt Millicent? Can't she come and stay with me?"

"She and your Uncle Tom went on vacation to Paris and won't be back until next month."

Ally desperately looked at Trish, but the short girl just shook her head sympathetically.

"We're staying at my grandparent's house while our's is renovated, remember?"

Ally was pretty much resigned to her fate, but gave one more try.

"What if I called you every hour? Even at night?"

Her dad shook his head sadly and replied "But if you somehow forgot to call, I would go absolutely nuts with worry. Besides, I thought you'd be excited! We finally get some father-daughter bonding time!"

Ally looked at her father's sad, puppy dog eyes and felt like the worse daughter in the world. Maybe she should just go. Maine wouldn't be _so_ bad. Besides, that wasn't the real reason she didn't want to go. There were two other huge reason. One of them was not wanting to be away from Austin for so long. Well, Austin and her _friends_, that is.

"I know, dad, but its MAINE! We barely ever talked on those trips anyways."

Her dad was about to respond, but Austin, who'd been silently watching the entire exchange, jumped in.

"Ally could stay my house! Im sure my mom wouldn't mind one bit."

, Ally, and Trish stared at him, trying to figure out if he was serious. He was, judging by the look of extreme triumph on his face. Ally suspected he was thinking that was best idea ever.

"You really think I would let my precious teenage daughter stay at your house? You, a hormonal teenage boy."

Austin shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "Sure, why not?"

Trish groaned and facepalmed. The bell over the store tinkled, making them realize there were 5 or 6 customers complaining and waiting to buy items. Ally began checking them out as Dez walked in with his usual goofy grin on his face.

"Hey guys, you didn't happen to see a gingerbread lady come running through here, did you? She keeps getting away."

Austin rolled his eyes and said "No, Dez. I bet Dallas has seen him though." And Dez walked back out.

When all the customers had gone, he turned back to Ally and said "So why cant you stay at my house again?"

She blushed, which Austin thought made her look even prettier than usual.

"Well…because youre a boy…Im a girl…things happen."

Everyone stared at him as he processed this information. They could practically see the gears turning in his head.

Austin's eyes widened as he realized what they were saying. His obliviousness was really quite sad sometimes.

"Wait…you mean―EW! No way! Are you guys trying to give me horrible nightmares? Ally, youre my best friends, but I don't think of you like that."

Well, that wasn't technically _true_ because Austin sometimes caught himself staring at her lips and wondering what it would be like if the two of them had kids…but like had said: Austin was a hormonal teenage boy. _I cant help it_, he told himself. But he hadnt been thinking any…dirty thoughts when he suggested she stay at his house. He just didn't think he handlea day, let alone a week, without his awkward ball of sunshine around.

comtemplated for a few minutes as Ally pleaded with her puppy dog eyes. She figured she would spend most of her time at Sonic Boom anyway so things wouldn't be too awkward at Austin's house.

Her dad looked at her reluctantly. "You sure about this, kiddo?"

Ally nodded so eagerly that her hair got stuck in her pink lip gloss.

"Fine" he said, nodding at Austin. "But if theres ANY funny business, I will come down here and chop off all of that pretty blonde hair, got it?"

Austin and Ally blushed as he returned to his normal, cheerful self.

"Great! I'll go call your mom to make sure this is okay. Ally, you can go get packed. Im just gonna close the store early."

Ally skipped off, excited, and Austin turned to Trish.

"Looks like Ally is gonna be staying with me,huh?

She simply gave him a Don't-think-I-don't-know-whats-going-on-here look and went off to find Dez.

Ally was back at the store in an hour. Trish, Dez, and Austin were all there too, waiting for to get off the phone. Ally gnawed nervously on a clump of her brunette hair.

"Thank you so much. Sure, thing. Bye."

Austin stood next to Ally and said hopefully "So? Can she stay?"

Mr. Dawson nodded and Ally shrieked. Austin and Trish cringed as Ally did one of her awkward dances and chanted "Who's not going to Maine? IM not going to Maine!"

Dez joined in and laughingly said "I have no idea what's going on."

shrugged and said "Well I guess itll just be Dale and I. Darn, he's really been hoping to see you again."

Ally stopped her dancing abruptly, her smile wavering. Austin looked at her curiously and asked "Who's Dale?" but she just shook her head.

Austin made a mental note to ask her more about that as the four teenagers continued Ally's victory dance.

END OF CHAPTER 1

**A/N:Thanks for reading! I promiseit willget better. I consider this to be a started chapter. I really tried getting in a bit a fluff there, but it was pretty low-key. Did you see the angst with Dale? Its pretty obvious something happened with him. Hopefully this was enough to keep someone interested . Next chapter should actually be up pretty soon since im soending 5 hours at the library right now and this one only took about an hour. Also, please forgive any mistakes. I never read over my stories beause I get embarrassed XD**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**Also, I need a name for Austin's little sister so I'll use the first one that gets suggested as long as it isnt something that has to do with Twilight XD. Bye!**


End file.
